Magi Palace
Cultivation of Magi required a lot of resources, especially to Senior Magi; and to Senior Magi who had opened up thousands, even tens of thousands of extra meridians, the amount of resources required by his or her cultivation would become stunningly huge. The Magi Palace is a powerful organization of human race Magi that teaches and trains the younger generation while researching several areas like formations, medicines and curses, allowing the human race to strengthen itself against the Yu Clan threats. Structure Outer Palace The Magi Palace's outer is formed by common Magi. Even if a outer palace Magi reaches Magus King, they would be ordinary Magus King and would never be able to stand against a shell-breaking stage Jia Clan warrior. Inner Palace The Magi Palace's inner palace is formed by Magi elites, spanning from senior-level to Divine-Magus-level. Once a senior-level Magus breaks through to Magus King they become an Inner Palace Elder of the Magi Palace. The inner palace had specifically stipulated that all inner palace Magi were allowed to connect with their spirit stars, grow spirit star powers and break into the level of Magus Kings from the senior-level, but only after they had exchanged enough amount of contributions into the meridian-expanding skill, and opened all meridians covered by the meridian-expanding skill up. Magus Kings like this, who had broken into the Magus-King-level with tens of thousands of opened meridians, could be over ten times more powerful than same-level, ordinary Magus Kings. In terms of personal battle effectiveness, an inner palace Magus King could manage a frontal and completely equal fight against a shell-breaking stage Jia Clan warrior, without falling into disadvantage at all. Hierarchy of the Inner Palace According to the difference in power levels, inner palace Magi were divided into nine grades, from one star to nine stars. By using the meridian-expanding skill, which was only possessed by the inner palace, inner palace members could easily figure out the connections between the 59472 meridians. Therefore, straightforwardly, to inner palace Magi, every six-thousand meridians represented one star. Magi who had less than six-thousand new meridians opened up were one star Magi; more than six-thousand yet less than twelve thousand were two star Magi, and the rest could be done in a similar manner. Magi who had opened more than forty-eight thousand yet less than fifty-nine thousand, four-hundred and seventy-two new meridians opened up, were all nine star Magi. Once inner palace Magi upgraded into nine star Magi, and gained the entire meridian-expanding skill, opened up all meridians and broke into the level of Magus Kings, they would become elders of the inner palace, attaining incomparably great powers and supreme level benefits. Benefits of the Inner Palace The first benefit given to inner palace Magi was - the Magi Palace would provide unlimitedly supply of magic crystals for Magi’s personal cultivation! As long as one could prove that they were going to use all these magic crystals on their cultivation and the opening of meridians and Magus Acupoints, the Magi Palace would unconditionally and unlimitedly supply magic crystals to fulfill all their needs! The second benefit given to the inner palace Magi was - the Magi Palace would customize a whole set of treasures for every inner palace Magus, including weapons, armors, even a customized armor for their battle beast. The senior-level, Magus-King-level, Divine-Magus-level, in each of these three stages, the Magi Palace would customize every single inner palace Magus a whole set of magic treasure for free, and these treasures would perfectly match the needs and power type of each Magus. The third benefit - all secret scriptures and books possessed by the inner palace would be available to inner palace Magi. With only a blood oath regarding never mentioning these contents to any outsider, inner palace Magi were allowed to read all secret books and scriptures in the inner palace’s collections. One could find all kinds of secret magic, including the most powerful ones, weirdest ones, cruelest ones and most effective ones; one could find anything they liked and anything they wanted in the inner palace’s collection of books. The fourth benefit - the military power for emergent situations. With the ID tablet given by the inner palace, every inner palace Magus was allowed to put a military force that had less than ten-thousand human warrior, in use, anytime for any purpose, but under emergency situations. Nevertheless, this benefit had its limitations, for example, if Ji Hao showed his tablet to Ying Yunpeng and asked for an army, the outcome probably wouldn’t be so ideal. The fifth benefit - the right of making an arbitrary decision as the occasions required. If any inner palace Magus found anyone or anything that was harmful to the humankind, he or she had the right to make an arbitrary decision in taking any necessary action upon the situation. For example, he or she could execute criminals without any trial, and wouldn’t be punished for that. The Magi Palace and the Human Emperor would then take the blame for the killing. But of course, this didn’t mean that inner palace magi were allowed to kill anyone they wanted. After the execution was done, the Magi Palace would investigate the whole case, and if any intentional and unreasonable killing occurred, this Magus would be punished fairly and strictly. The above five benefits were only the most basic ones given to the inner palace Magi; as their powers and grades went higher and higher, their contributions grew greater and greater and their positions became more and more important, the level of their benefits would naturally raise higher and higher. Members * Si Xi - Creator of Inner Palace * Si Wen Ming * Wulong Yao * Fangfeng * Kuafu Yan * Mi Qing Kong Category:Stub Category:Magi Palace Category:Cultivation